Vi/Development
|narrative = |artwork = (Joshua Brian Smith, Paul Kwon) Megan A. O'Rourke Bastien Lecouffe Deharme T.J. Geisen Grafit Studio Risu Oskar Vega Mo Yan Sangsoo Jeong |visual = Jonboy Meyers DragonFly Studio Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon Drew Gamble Matthew Johnson Mark Khalil Dmitry Kremiansky Stéphane Paccolat |sound = Curtis 'C3Sound' Churn |voice = Cia Court |conceptcredit = Ruby by Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh }} Vi, the Piltover Enforcer, Revealed! By NeeksNaman Vi, the Piltover Enforcer, Revealed! There's nothing more satisfying than the sounds of your enemies succumbing to an extreme beat-down. Not to , anyway, the newest champion to join the League. Punching, , and brutality are what she's all about. I= ;Blast Shield Vi charges a shield over time. The shield can be activated by hitting an enemy with an ability. |-|Q= ;Vault Breaker Vi charges her gauntlets and unleashes a vault-shattering punch, carrying her forward. Enemy champions that Vi collides with stop her movement and are back. |-|W= ;Denting Blows Vi's punches , dealing bonus damage and . |-|E= ;Excessive Force Vi's next attack through her target, dealing damage to enemies behind it. |-|R= ;Assault and Battery Vi runs down an enemy, aside anyone in the way. When she reaches her target she it into the air, jumps after it, and slams it back into the ground. At home in top lane or the jungle, Vi's playstyle revolves around pummeling opponents and tearing into and shattering their . Vi's signature punch is . When you first activate the ability, Vault Breaker begins charging a powerful punch. Activating a second time causes you to dash forward, dealing damage to units and enemy champions. Early game, Vi excels at bullying opponents while shoving the lane with and the AoE damage from . Skillful use of allows you to quickly clear your lane while harassing opponents trying to get in close to last hit minions. When team fights erupt, Vi's allows you to charge through your opponents' front-line and crush their carries. locks on to an enemy champion. You then chase them down, uppercutting them into the air. Enemies unfortunate enough to be in the way are knocked aside. High damage, debuffs, and make you a disruptive force. Since Vi's attacks and activated abilities apply stacks of , you can increase your significantly against armored opponents by just doing what you do best: punching. To top it all off, Vi's helps her survive not only big damage bursts, but also prolonged team fights. Are you ready to slip on your gauntlets and show off your pummeling prowess? Once your opponents get a glimpse of your heavy weaponry, it's punch or be punched. Dev Blog: From Vision to Violence - Vi's Creation By Chris 'Pwyff' Tom and August 'jinxylord' Browning Dev Blog: From Vision to Violence - Vi's Creation Hey Summoners! Welcome back to another entry in the dev blog! Today we're going to be taking a time machine back to the creation of , the Piltover destroyer of all things squishy. There were a lot of challenges involved in the making of Vi (including thinking up words that begin with Vi-...) but there's a lot to share here, like how we design cohesive champion kits and how many different ways there are to punch things in League. So without further ado, I'll let [[August 'August' Browning|'Gypsylord']] take it away! ;A Vicious Challenger Appears! On my first day at Riot I saw a concept art by RiotZeronis for a female 'Piltover Enforcer' on the ideation wall with a that read: the *%&$ out of this!"}} I immediately fell in love with the concept, so I begged Ziegler (the Lead Champion Designer at the time) to let me work on her for my first project. Six months later Vi was released to terrorize the live environment, much to the dismay of every ADC player ever. In this blog, I'm going to discuss the evolution of Vi's kit over the course of her development cycle while highlighting the design decisions behind some of the changes we've made. The first thing I did when I got the go-ahead to work on Enforcer (as she was called at the time) was to think of the core beats I wanted to hit with her gameplay. After staring at the concept art for a few hours and hearing her creative pitch (an ex-criminal turned bad cop with giant she used to bust open bank vaults) I knew she needed three things: * Visceral hits with - Big gloves mean big punches and even basic attacks should feel good. * Offense as the best defense - Vi is super aggro, so if she protects herself it's because she punched you first. * No pansying around - Vi doesn't flit around the edge of combat. I chose the above three aspects to focus on because I felt they best represented something we call a power archetype. When a player sees Vi's splash, they see a punk girl with an aggressive personality and giant oversized gauntlets that she uses to punch things . Creating Vi meant we needed to deliver on that archetype - a super-aggro punk, similar to how someone picks to be a brutal warlord who crushes people with his massive . If the gameplay doesn't deliver on the character's power archetype, it can lead to an unrewarding experience that's forced to lean on other things to be fun and satisfying (looking at you ) ;Kit Cohesion - A Designer's Vice Let's start with a paper kit (a theoretical champion kit) that got scrapped. You'll notice some base ideas for and that were present from day 1: :Vi's next attack after each spell cast deals bonus damage and . }} : Vi herself and charges up her gauntlets over 2 seconds before dashing forward, dealing a ton of damage and back the first champion hit. }} : Vi creates a that reflects back the first spell to hit her. }} : Vi claps her gauntlets together on a nearby target, dealing damage and them. Any enemy killed gets 'gibbed', dealing Crush's damage and slowing in an area of effect while resetting its cooldown. }} : Vi dashes to a nearby enemy (range and speed similar to ), dealing damage and her target for 1 second. During this time she could recast Steampunk Assault to select one of three effects: :* Beatdown - Extend the duration and deal bonus damage :* Slam - the target up into the air and slam it back into the ground, all nearby enemies :* Throw - the target in a chosen direction }} After some preliminary playtests with feedback from various designers, one thing became very clear: while some of the spells were quite fun to use, they just didn't feel 'right' for Vi. was the sole exception to this, having received overwhelmingly positive feedback from day one. I ended up taking a step back to examine why was doing so well. The conclusion I came to was the same point I outlined earlier: all of Vi's other abilities just weren't delivering on the character archetype. was fun but it felt like a ground slam, not a huge punch. made for awesome plays but why use gloves to pick people up? was a purely defensive move that was entirely reactionary - it had no inherent aggression. , on the other hand, was everything I wanted Vi players to feel. It was aggressive. It had impact. It felt very much like something that Piltover's bad cop would do to a fleeing criminal. With Vault Breaker in mind I decided to scrap much of Vi's kit to start again with this rule: if an ability couldn't be described as a punch, it wouldn't fly. Throw and Crush were a lot of fun, but they weren't punches. A good lesson I learned from this was that sometimes awesome mechanics need to be put in storage if they don't accomplish the goal at hand. I still want to put into the game, but it just didn't fit on Vi. ;Creating a Viable Ultimate After a few months of ideation, I ended up with much of the live kit that you see today, except for Vi's ultimate. Here's where she was prior to : : Vi dashes to a nearby enemy (400 range) and them into the air. seconds later, she slams them back into the ground, everything nearby.< }} If you've ever played a squishy champion against a fed Vi, you likely know the terror that is Assault and Battery. So you're probably also looking at Power Slam and saying to yourself "That spell looks almost fair, why change it?" Power Slam had two key problems. One, it just felt like a bad (ult) it was shorter range, it stunned for less time, and the AoE was easier to avoid. Second, and more importantly, Vi as a character didn't have a unique strategic niche in the game. With this kit she did the same job as and , but unless she could out-stat the both of them (more on this later), there was just no reason to pick her over , who brings . I felt like Vi's ultimate, if done right, had the potential to solve both problems. In my opinion, all champions should ideally have a reason to be picked over any other within their role. Each champion needs something unique to them that no one else has. When we do this right, we create characters that don't have to rely on raw power to be appreciated and can instead feel good about that one awesome thing they bring to a team. When you pick , you get his global and you think of all the awesome ganks you can pull off at level 6. There's always going to be the option to run that global comp and, regardless of power (up to a point) TF is always going to feel good in it. As a counterexample, when you pick , you can run around and 'do things' but you're only going to feel uniquely outstanding when you're simply out-statting your opponents. If your team wants a tank with a , you should be running . If your team wants a tanky dude with a crazy single-target , then seems more viable. Maybe there are team comps who need a single-target on a tanky bear with a , but just doesn't have many things that are uniquely his own and, as a result, he's always going to be judged by how high his base stats are compared to the other champions in his role. With the above philosophy in mind, I went in search for Vi's unique niche, and came out of the lab with . Why do you bring Vi to a team? Because she provides the best guaranteed ranged crowd-control in the game. You can't out of it. You can't it. You can't dodge it. Vi knocks you up for seconds. End of story. ;Viewing Vi on Live My initial desire was that when someone like Vi goes into the fight, the counterplay was less about avoiding that fear-seeking punch-missile and more about what you do after you get . A Vi who gets to her target and smacks it down over time has counterplay. A Vi who gets to her target to punch them straight into grayscale is less than ideal. Additionally, I'd be more than happy with Vi picking out her target at 800+ range if she's doing it to set up a fellow teammate for a pick-off, but that's also not happening (see above re: grayscale punching) Vi should love extended fights thanks to , and her scrappy punch-gal motif seems more in line as a brawler than a bursty assassin. We're keeping an eye on Vi as she continues to rampage around the live environment, but I hope this gives more insight into how we approach champion design and specifically how Vi's kit came into being. Media Music= |align = center|content= : Vocals by Nicki Taylor from Running the Risk She's such a misfit. Always ready to brawl It's like her business, roughing up your friends is the law There is no difference if you believe you're strong She's a bulldozer making sure you're flat on the ground She's like a boomerang, who never gives up She flies in circles till she hits you and you're biting the dust So just remember this, when she's chasing you down Face first, you'll be thrown onto the Proving Grounds She'll knock you out Have you ever really wanted to be a total rebel flippin' tables on the enemy? Did you ever try to further improve how fast you punch people through the roof? Oh, Was there ever any certain time when you thought brute force and style combined? Well, I guess now's time to shine. Cause finally, she's here, here comes Vi And as a matter of fact, the best bet one has is to quickly react To the first attack that's aiming for the bones Cause she'll never pull back and just risk it Have you ever really wanted to be a total rebel flippin' tables on the enemy? Did you ever try to further improve how fast you punch people through the roof? Oh, Was there ever any certain time when you thought brute force and style combined? Well, I guess now's time to shine. Cause finally! She's here! Here comes Vi! }} ;Related Music Lunar Revel 2017 - Login Screen| Summoner's Rift - Login Screen| PROJECT Hunters - Login Screen| Demacia Vice Squad Music| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Vi Champion Spotlight| Vi Dead Eye Teaser| Year of the Emperor Lunar Revel 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| The Hunt PROJECT Hunters Animated Trailer - League of Legends| HUNTERS PROJECT 2017 Event Video - League of Legends| Vi mid-tier figure| SoloRenektonOnly Solo Darius League of Legends| Just One More League of Legends| League of Legends Animation Demo Reel - 2017| RECKONING PROJECT 2019 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Arcane Animated Series Announcement Riot Pls 10th Anniversary Edition - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Vi Concept 01.png|Vi Concept 1 - Ruby (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Vi Concept 02.png|Vi Concept 2 - Ruby (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Vi Concept 03.png|Vi Concept 3 - Ruby (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Vi Concept 04.png|Vi Concept 4 - Ruby (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Vi Concept 05.png|Vi Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Vi Concept 06.png|Vi Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Vi Concept 07.jpg|Vi Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Vi Concept 08.png|Vi Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Vi Concept 09.png|Vi Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Vi Concept 10.png|Vi Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Vi Concept 11.jpg|Vi Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Vi Model 01.jpg|Vi Model 1 (by Riot Artist Leroy Strauss) Vi Model 02.jpg|Vi Model 2 (by Riot Artist Leroy Strauss) Vi Model 03.png|Vi Model 3 (by Riot Artist Leroy Strauss) Arcane Series 01.jpg|Vi "Arcane" Illustration Vi Interrogation 101.jpg|Vi "Interrogation 101" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Megan A. O'Rourke) Vi The Piltover Enforcer 01.jpg|Vi "The Piltover Enforcer" Illustration 1 (by Riot Artist Seung Eun Kim) Vi The Piltover Enforcer 02.jpg|Vi "The Piltover Enforcer" Illustration 2 (by Riot Artist Seung Eun Kim) Vi Child of Zaun.jpg|Vi "Child of Zaun" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artists Grafit Studio) Vi Poro.jpg|Vi Poro Promo Jhin Vi Deadeye Teaser.jpg|Jhin "Deadeye" Vi Teaser (by Bastien Lecouffe Deharme) Vi Statue Model 01.jpg|Vi Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Vi Statue Model 02.jpg|Vi Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Vi Cinematic concept 01.jpg|Vi Cinematic Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Nicolas Collings) Vi Braum Illaoi Yasuo Cinematic concept 01.jpg|Vi Cinematic Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Nicolas Collings) Champion Season 2019 Promo 04.jpg|Season 2019 Champion Promo (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Vi Season 2019 Promo 01.jpg|Season 2019 Vi Promo (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Vi Warriors Concept 01.jpg|Vi "Warriors" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Vi Warriors Concept 02.jpg|Vi "Warriors" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Vi Warriors Concept 03.jpg|Vi "Warriors" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Vi Warriors Concept 04.jpg|Vi "Warriors" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Vi Warriors Model 01.jpg|Vi "Warriors" Model 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists Blur Studio) Vi Warriors Model 02.jpg|Vi "Warriors" Model 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists Blur Studio) Academy Adventures Concept 01.jpg|Vi "Academy Adventures" Concept (by Riot Contracted Artist Gutter Rat) Vi NeonStrike Concept 01.jpg|Neon Strike Vi Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Vi NeonStrike Concept 02.jpg|Neon Strike Vi Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Vi NeonStrike Model 01.jpg|Neon Strike Vi Model 1 Vi NeonStrike Model 02.png|Neon Strike Vi Model 2 Vi Officer Concept 01.jpg|Officer Vi Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Vi Officer Model 01.png|Officer Vi Model (by Riot Artist Leroy Strauss) Punches and Plants cover.png|Officer Vi "Punches and Plants" Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Risu) Punches and Plants cover 02.png|Officer Vi "Punches and Plants" Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Risu) Debonair Ezreal and Vi.jpg|Debonair Vi & Debonair Ezreal Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Vi Debonair Model 01.jpg|Debonair Vi Model 1 (by Riot Artist Drew Gamble) Vi Debonair Model 02.jpg|Debonair Vi Model 2 (by Riot Artist Drew Gamble) Vi Debonair Model 03.png|Debonair Vi Model 3 Valentines Day 2015 card 2.jpg|Debonair Vi Valentines Day 2015 Card Promo 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Oskar Vega) Valentines Day 2015 blank card 2.jpg|Debonair Vi Valentines Day 2015 Card Promo 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Oskar Vega) Vi Demon Concept 01.jpg|Demon Vi Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Vi Demon Model 01.jpg|Demon Vi Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Vi Demon Model 02.jpg|Demon Vi Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Vi Demon Model 03.jpg|Demon Vi Model 3 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Vi Demon Model 04.png|Demon Vi Model 3 Valentines 2017 card 5.jpg|Demon Vi Valentines Day 2017 Card Promo (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Vi WarringKingdoms Model 01.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Vi Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Vi WarringKingdoms Model 02.png|Warring Kingdoms Vi Model 2 Lunar Revel Statue model 01.jpg|Lunar Revel Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Lunar Revel Statue model 02.jpg|Lunar Revel Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Vi PROJECT Model 01.png|PROJECT: Vi Model Vi PROJECT Splash Concept 01.jpg|PROJECT: Vi Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Vi PROJECT Splash Concept 02.jpg|PROJECT: Vi Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Vi PROJECT Splash Concept 03.jpg|PROJECT: Vi Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) PROJECT Of Rats and Cats and Neon Mice.jpg|PROJECT "Of Rats and Cats and Neon Mice" Illustration PROJECT 2017 concept 01.jpg|PROJECT: Vi Log-in Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) PROJECT 2017 concept 02.jpg|PROJECT: Vi Log-in Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) PROJECT 2017 concept 03.jpg|PROJECT: Vi Log-in Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) PROJECT 2017 concept 07.jpg|PROJECT: Vi Log-in Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Vi Heartbreaker Concept 01.jpg|Heartbreaker Vi Concept (by Riot Artist Vlad Bacescu) Vi Heartbreaker Model 01.png|Heartbreaker Vi Model Vi Heartbreaker Splash Concept 01.jpg|Heartbreaker Vi Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Sangsoo Jeong) Arcade Tunderdome 2017 Demacia Vice 02.jpg|Demacia Vice Promo |-|Summoner Icons= Champie Vi profileicon.png|Champie Vi Soy Lolero profileicon.png|Soy Lolero Vi Poro Icon.png|Vi Poro Debonair profileicon.png|Debonair Jade Demon profileicon.png|Jade Demon PROJECT Vi profileicon.png|PROJECT: Vi PROJECT Hunters profileicon.png|PROJECT: Hunters Heartbreaker Vi profileicon.png|Heartbreaker Vi |-|Emotes= LoL Facebook Icon 08.gif|Vi (Facebook) PROJECT Hunters Emote.png|PROJECT: Hunters Category:Champion development Category:Vi